mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ANAT0LY LANB3RY
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ANAT0LY LANB3RY page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feller91 (Talk) 05:17, August 16, 2010 Freeze Timer patch I assume, you was looking for this patch http://hotfile.com/dl/61167243/d0529e2/mafiademotimepatch_ThePecko.rar.html just place it in steam\steamapps\common\mafia ii - public demo\pc\ then run and push the Patch button. But if steam has updated your mafia 2 demo it wouldn't work, and you must look for old mafia2.exe with 22.9 MB size. Where are you from btw? Looks like you've got Ukrainian\Russian name. --Korlaeda 08:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Henry It never says Henry Tomasino is a capo Soldato's are made men, its the first rank you achieve after been made. The Tom 22:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Correcting i'm correcting them you don't need to put stuff in capitals and the Thompson M1A1 was uses by cops in the 40s and 50s. Why did you change the spelling of favourite on my user page. The Tom 00:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm from england, in the original english language that we speak its spelt with a u. Clothing No. The Tom 00:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It would be good if you could though. The Tom 00:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Click edit on the page, then above the box you write in there is an option to add a picture then either browse a pic from your computer or find one that already on the site. The Tom 01:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Catergory: Favorite Characters Don't create a category just for your favourite characters. The Tom 10:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Categories Mansion Its big, i can't really remember that well it was my friend who failed it. The Tom 20:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) According to the Frankie Potts files that huge estate belongs to Vinci but in Jimmy's Vendetta it belongs to Judge Hillwood. Language The comment you left on Chiquito de la calza's talk page was innappropriate and could be viewed as intimidating and threatening behaviour which i could ban you for, especially since last month your called my a fucking asshole for undoing some of your edits, however i won't block you as you have made a lot of edits and improvements to this wiki, however if this happens again i may have to, what was it about anyway? The Tom 00:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Have you got some sort of problem? it is my business because i want to know why your talking to people like that. The Tom 08:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Family The Clemente's were the worst they were looked down on by the other families and there boss was crap, the Falcone's were alright but i didn't like carlo falcone, but i am a big fan of Leone Galante plus the Vinci's ended up been the most powerful family as the others were nearly destroyed. The Tom 21:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ye they do, they are much more connected with politicians and the government than the other families which gives them a lot of power, by the end of the game they are the most powerful. Plus they are the oldest and most traditional family, the Clemente's are the youngest and only have any power because of the Vinci-Moretti war weakening the other families, the Clemente's are the worst, i admit some of there guys on the streets look good but the Vinci's are much better, there smarter and think aboub the long run plus they have Leone Galante who is one of the best Mafia 2 characters. And they also control the docks which also gives them a lot of power, you can't really say they have almost no power, the Clemente's just got lucky. The Tom 23:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) And by the way the Clemente's got wiped out becuase they kinapped and tortured Falcone's guys not becuase of the 5 grand thing, that was Clemente's idea by the way as he is cheap and extortionate. The Tom 00:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I know but the Clemente's are still crap. The Tom 21:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Epilogue I think Vito would have joined the Vinci's under Galante but even there it wouldn't be good for him as Vinci kidnapped and tortured him and Joe after they got the Vinci's into crap with the Traids, he may have left for Lost Heaven, who knows there may be a DLC that explains it. The Tom 22:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Frankie Files You can't at the moment, Also, don't forget to sign your articles with. The Tom 16:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Falcone Just don't try and delete it, it is mentioned a lot that Carlo Falcone looks like him and is proud of tat fact in the game so just leave it. I just checked it and there's nothing wrong with the page, you deleted > from the bit above. The Tom 15:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Pre-order Bonuses Ye, i got the Made man pack and the greaser pack. The Tom 17:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I didn't really want the greaser pack and honestly never use any of the cars or clothes, but the only way i could get the made man pack, which is awesome, without having to buy the collectors editon, which is expensive, was to order the game from game uk which gave you the made man and greaer. Also i hate Derek because he was a dick, he was been all nice to vito when he had actually killed Vito's dad, plus he treats the dockworkers like crap. Edits I'm undoing your edits as the things you are adding to categories have nothing to do with the categories, you shouldn't just make irrelevant edits to get achievements. The Tom 19:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You've done it again, adding pages to irrelevant categories. The Tom 22:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Do you like Stephen Coyne? and can you sign your messages properly it shows you how to att the top of the page when your leaving a message. The Tom 22:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It shows you how to sign at the top of the page when your leaving a message on a talk page. Yes i would habe liked to be able to button up clothes and i think you should be able to take off your hat, the clothes the falcone guys wesr would of been good too. The Tom 22:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I think so, is it the one above the message saying did i get the meassage? The Tom 23:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Vinci Mansion The Vinci Mansion isn't in Hillwood its in Greenfield and no. The Tom 20:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree they shouldn't have cut them out, i'm just waiting for Joe's adventures, that will feature loads more of the cut stuff and button up suits. The Tom 20:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) There definintely should have been side missions too, and the game should end with a free roam with day and night cycle.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ye, i've got to admit i was pretty disapointed when i completed the game and there was no free roam, i don't know why they cut out side missions, its obvious they were originally there as if you find Derek of Mike Bruski you can talk to them and they say they haven't got a job for you yet and to come back later, however they never have a job for you, i think that some of these side missions will feature in Joe's adventures though. The Tom 20:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Vinci Mansion First off i got the photo and there's more on the Vinci Mansion page, there all from the Frankie Potts files. The Tom 20:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Also get Jimmy's Vendetta its featured on the last mission, though its owned by a different person. The Tom 20:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't know mate, they might be adding stuff for Joe's Adventures or just taking it away because it might contain spoilers. The Tom 20:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Gangsters It's kind of a mix, i prefered the Falcone's in the 1945 winter section of the game, they wore the same clothes as in the last mission, but i also like the Vinci's, i like a few of the Clemente thugs but a couple of them just don't look like proper mobsters. The Tom 22:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Unlucky You just missed out on the 11,000th edit and the lucky edit achievement. The Tom 22:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I've now got 2040 points! unlucky though. The Tom 22:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Missions Just so you know the missions category is only for missions. The Tom 22:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Clothing No, you don't have to wear hats though. The Tom 15:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I know, i never really liked the hats on the suits, there ok on the ones with over coats but i think there should have been more clothing options. The Tom 15:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Categories Stop adding irrelivant stuff to categories, i've warned you 3 times before, if you continue to do this i will have to block you. The Tom 15:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I thinks you need to read Mafia Wiki:The Rules because you just admitted to breaking the achievement boosting one, for the second time. The Tom 15:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Leave a comment on the blog page for it, and yes i did hear about it so i made a blog and put it in the news section, i'm definitely going to get them, i bet your a bit gutted about the made man pack not been available for download though. The Tom 18:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Block Because you've broken the rules on numerous occassions, i am going to block you for 2 days, i have lowered it from a week which it should be as you have contributed to this wiki a lot, and i like you but i still have to enforce the rules, hopefully in 2 days you will understand the rules and won't break them again as doing so will get you a longer ban. The Tom 21:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I blocked you for breaking the rules numerous times, sorry but if you don't want to get blocked don't break the rules. The Tom 22:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) F*ck it, i'll unblock you, but only because of the amount of edits you've made and because i like you, but if you break the rules again i will block you for a longer time, and by the way responding to a block by breaking another rule isn't that smart. The Tom 22:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Your now unblocked, just stick to the rules ok. The Tom 22:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm a bureaucrat on this wiki, that means i can pretty much do anything. The Tom 07:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) By the way if you want to get another achievemente for adding categories add eveything related to Mafia; City of Lost Heaven and add it to the Mafia: City of Lost Heaven category, its practically empty. The Tom 07:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Just add stuff related to Mafia: City of Lost Heaven to the Mafia: City of Loast heaven category. The Tom 13:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I meant add stuff like Don Salieri to the Mafia: City of Lost Heaven category. The Tom 13:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Gameplay Don't, theres a sub-category for Vehicles which leads you to the vehicles category. You can add anything related to Mafia: city of lost heaven. The Tom 13:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Characters go in the characters category not gameplay. The Tom 13:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The Salieri's arn't dead, there founder is but the family is still around as in stairway to heaven joe tells vito there doing a favour for a out of town family, the Salieri's, so there still around and the commission is national there isn't one for every city. The Tom 14:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Go on edit this page and click on the add picture button on the bar at the top, then either find a picture that already uploaded or find one of your own by pressing browse. The Tom 14:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I didn't i just sorted out the about me bar as it wasn't showing up right. The Tom 18:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Assassins Creed I'm not sure yet i might. The Tom 19:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Lucky Edit Well Done! The Tom 21:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean why, have you not seen my edit count and achievements, i'm a step up from an admin anyway i'm a bureaucrat, i can block whoever i want. You need to be on PC and use a mod. The Tom 22:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin You don't become one automatically, you get chosen when after a lot of edits and helping the wiki a lot etc. The Tom 23:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Give it a week and if you are still contributing as much i will talk to the founder and see if he's ok with making you an admin. The Tom 23:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) , just so you know what different users and admins can do. The Tom 23:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Block I've warned you, you added about 100 articles which arn't stubs to the article stubs category, this is obviously just to get achievements and a higher edit count and now i have to undo all this, the article stubs category is for very short articles, for many of the articles there isn't much we know so they may seem a little short but the Colt M1911A1 page is obviously not a stub. I'm blocking you for 3 days, as i have warned you a lot, and if you ever want to become an admin you better clean up your act! The Tom 06:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Come on tom. I didn't even know what that category meant. and I've gotten 32 days straight of edits!!! Now you are gonna make me start all over.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) If you don't know what the category is don't add stuff to it. The Tom 21:18, October 1, 2010 (UTC) But you don't have to erase them all. and it will take me forever to get back to the number of days I have for straight edits!!!--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I understand but i can't keep letting you off for stuff. The Tom 21:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) But it'll take me 2 fucking months to get that next badge!! and I don't see why it's that bad. it's not like i'm vandalizing the site, or threatening to kill someone.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sh*t, i'll unblock you, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, i was just really p*ssed that i had had to undo them, the article spubs category is kind of an important one though as it says at the top of pages some pages that are in the category to encourage editing them and if there are good pages in it it ruins the point of it, if i was you i'd just stick to edits and give in adding pages to categories. I don't know why i can't go through with blcoking you, everytime i just end up unblocking you, i guess i like you or something, i do understand about the contributing to the wiki for 32 days thing, i'm on 54 i'd be gutted if i couldn't get to 60 for some reason. The Tom 21:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Your now unblocked. The Tom 21:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) You haven't unblocked me yet tom. I still can't access my user page.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Check again. The Tom 21:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Juts make sure you know what the category is for, check whats already in it to see if what you want to add is relevant. The Tom 21:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Seems fine to me and there are probably some. The Tom 22:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Vegas They don't look bad but the cowboy one is horrible and the other one isn't much better, they don't button up, why are you so obsessed with button up suits. The Tom 07:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) After what happened yesterday i figured that you'd learned your lesson about adding articles that arn't stubs to the article stubs category but i turn on my computer today and see that you've done the exact same thing, just give in adding stuff to categories your obviously really bad at it. The Tom 07:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah but there isn't much know about them and there probably never will be as many of them are just mentioned characters, what about Ennio Salieri his page has loads of info and you added that to article stubs, and i have 2 world leader badges because i'm amazing and i got into this wiki when there were only about 200 pages, i've added so many pages to categories becuase i've made hundreds of pages and just added the categories after i made them, look for pages that havn't been made yet and make them and add them to relative categories. The Tom 13:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Achievement I've decided to help you get that badge, i'm creating categories for the gangs in mafia II, so add stuff related to the gang to the category, e.g. Hill of Tara (fronts) and Brian O'Neill (member) go in the Irish Gang category. The Tom 13:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I meant go to the page, go to add categories and type in the name of the gang and it will add it to the category. The Tom 13:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Its the same way as normal, thats the page that the page you added goes to when you add it. The Tom 13:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ignore the category page just add the stuff to the category as normal. The Tom 13:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Watch what i do. The Tom 13:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Do it for the other gangs too i made them categories. The Tom 13:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well Done! :D The Tom 13:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) made man pack The Cossack is great and handles well i love it, and the made man pack is the only pack i really use your right the suits are great. They didn't release the Made Man Pack for download as it wouldn't be fair as to get that most people had to get the collectors edition which was very expensive, i'm from england though and it was a bonus if i ordered from game uk. The Tom 14:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I know i got the Made Man pack and greaser as pre-order bonuses and i dowloaded the other 3, which is now regret. The Tom 14:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) There are two innaccessable mansion in oyster bay, you can see one if you look up from behind your oyster bay safehouse, you can then get to the gat by going round the road, you can get to two large gates but you can't get past them. The Tom 20:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC)